


Tobio Goes To Fukurodani

by Volleyballfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Chatting & Messaging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fukurodani Kageyama Tobio, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio is a shy kid who just trying to live his life the best that he can. But with his home being bad, he's force to go live with one of his parent's friend. That is when he meets Keiji. Tobio has a lot of struggles and Keiji is there to help him through it all. Keiji makes sure that Tobio goes to Fukurodani and join the volleyball team as a setter as well. He makes a lot of new friends, reunite with old friends, and falls in love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	1. Moving To Tokyo!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Tobio's first year of middle school, his parents decides that can't handle him. So they talk to one of their friends and they decide to take Tobio in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy :)

Tobio makes it home only to see that his parents are home and that they have company. He walks further in the room and see his parents sitting on the couch to talking to someone who's sitting in the chair. 

"Mom? Dad?" Tobio asks shyly. 

"Tobio this is my friend Haru Akaashi, and you are gonna start living with them starting next week," Tobio's father said. 

"But what about school?" Tobio asks shyly. 

"You're transferring schools next week," His mom says harshly. 

Tobio just nods and bites his bottom lip before his parents allow him to go to his room. 

* * *

Tobio walks into the gym with his two friends looking sad. Tooru and Hajime walks up to them and Tobio walks away to talk to the coach. 

"What's going on?" Hajime asks. 

"Tobio is going to move in with a different family," Yuutarou says sadly.

"Is there more to the story?" Tooru asks nervously. 

"He's moving to Tokyo and transferring schools," Akira adds. 

Tobio walks back to them and Tooru and Hajime pulls Tobio into a tight hug. 

"Why are you're parents giving you up for?" Hajime asks sweetly. 

"They say I'm to much to handle," Tobio says sadly. 

"I'm sorry and you're not to much to handle you're the kindest, sweetest boy I ever known and I promise that the five of us will stay in touch," Tooru says. 

"And I'll make sure that will happen," A woman voice says. 

They all look at the woman and Tobio walks up to her. 

"Guys this is the woman that is gonna take me in," Tobio says. 

"Sweetie you can call me my first nams," Mrs. Akaashi says picking Tobio up. 

"Mrs. Akaashi can we ask you something?" Hajime asks. 

"Of course and please call me Yuki," Yuki says. 

"Okay, can you please take very good care of Tobio? He means the world to us," Hajime explains. 

"That's my plan, that's why my husband and I agree to take him in, you see his family isn't the best and we want him to have a very good family, and I promise he will visit you guys," She says. 

"Thank you," Tooru says. 

Yuki puts Tobio down and let him hug his friends goodbye before leaving with Yuki and wave goodbye to his friends. 

* * *

They arrive at their house and Tobio is nervous. Yuki grabs his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. 

"It's okay sweetie, no one will hurt you here or ever again," Yuki says sweetly. 

Tobio gives her a small smile and let her lead him into their house. Their house is like a mansion and Tobio is afraid to touch anything in case he breaks something. 

"Welcome home Tobio, and I can see that you're hesitant and I just want you to know that you can touch anything you want," Haru says. 

"Thank you," Tobio says shyly. 

"Oh and there is someone else that we would love you to meet," Yuki says. 

Tobio nods his head as he sits down on the couch. 

"Keiji sweetie, can you come here please?" Yuki hollar from the steps. 

Haru disappears into the kitchen to get Tobio some milk. When Haru hands Tobio his milk, a boy a year older than Tobio comes down the stairs. 

"Yes mom?" He asks. 

"There's someone I would love for you to meet," Yuki says leading the boy to the couch. 

"Tobio this is our son Keiji Akaashi, Keiji this is Tobio Kageyama and he's gonna be living with us from now on," Yuki explains. 

Keiji and Tobio stares at each other for a few seconds before Keiji goes and sits beside Tobio. 

"Hi," Keiji says with a small smile. 

"Hi," Tobio says with a small smile in return. 

"Now Tobio since you played volleyball at your last school, we made sure to get you on the team at your new school," Yuki says. 

"Thank you," Tobio says. 

"What position do you play?" Keiji asks. 

"Setter, do you play as well?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah, I'm a setter as well," Keiji says smiling. 

"Keiji, is it okay if Tobio in your room for awhile?" Haru asks. 

"Of course, come on Tobs," Keiji says grabbing Tobio's hand. 

Tobio follows Keiji to his room and Keiji pulls him to the bed and sits on it with Tobio. 

"I hope you like living here with me," Keiji says. 

* * *

Tobio's middle school years go by fast and Keiji graduates and goes to Fukurodani Academy. But the bond between Tobio and Keiji only gets stronger. Tobio does still his friends in Miyagi and keep their bonds strong as well. Keiji helps Tobio with his homework and makes sure Tobio is happy. One day Tobio comes home from practice and goes to his and Keiji's room and see Keiji laying on his bed on his phone. 

"Hey Keiji?" Tobio starts. 

"If I get a recommendation from Fukurodani Academy to play on their volleyball team, will you be happy if I go there?" Tobio asks sitting in the chair at the desk. 

"Tobio, even if you don't get an recommendation from there, I'm gonna force you to go and join the volleyball team and be the setter, I don't care to sit back and watch," Keiji says scrolling through social media. 

He's not expecting Tobio so jump on him. So he grunts and puts his phone to side and notice a letter in Tobio's hands. 

"What's that?" Keiji asks sitting up and causing Tobio to move into his lap. 

"A letter," Tobio says swinging the letter back and forth in front of Keiji's face. 

"Is that so," Keiji says while a smirk and as he sits against the headboard. 

"Yep," Tobio says as he continues to swing the let3r back and forth in Keiji's face. 

Keiji snatch the letter from Tobio's grasp and smirks at him. 

"Cleary you want me to read it, is that true?" Keiji asks. 

Tobio nods his head and bites his bottom lip. Keiji opens the letter and reads it. When he finishes reading it he looks up at Tobio with a smile. 

"This is a recommendation to Fukurodani," Keiji says. 

"Sure is," Tobio says. 

"You better fucking go to Fukurodani with me," Keiji says. 


	2. Author Note

Should I make this story with

Bokuto x Kageyama x Akaashi 

Or 

Akaashi x Kageyama

Or 

Bokuto x Kageyama


	3. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio finishes middle school and Keiji, Keiji's family and Keiji's friend goes to his graduation. Keiji's family throws Tobio a party and Tobio's friends shows up. Tobio is introduced to the captain of Fukurodani. Keiji gives Tobio a very special present when everyone else is asleep and everyone else leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

The day have finally arrived when Tobio is graduating middle school. Keiji made sure that he's there but his friend wanted to go so that he can meet the boy who makes Keiji happy. When Tobio see Keiji, his friend, and his family he's happy that he have people there to support him. When Tobio get the chance he runs to Keiji and jumps on him and hugs him tightly. Keiji easily catches Tobio and lifts him up and hugs him back. 

"I did it," Tobio says happily. 

"You did," Keiji says smiling. 

"But I couldn't do it with out you," Tobio says pulling away from the hug. 

Keiji just smiles at him and hugs him once more before putting him down. 

"TOBIO-CHAN!" A familiar voice says. 

Tobio turns his head and see his friends from Miyagi. 

"Go to them," Keiji says gently pushing Tobio. 

Tobio sprints to them and Hajime easily catches and picks him and spins him in a circle. Tobio hugs back tightly before Tooru wanted a hug. Hajime hands Tobio off to Tooru and they hug each other tightly. Tooru puts Tobio down and Akira and Yuutarou pulls him him into a bone breaking hug. 

"Wait, what about your graduation? Shouldn't you guys be there?" Tobio asks. 

"Ours was earlier so we told our families we wanted to come here to see yours," Akira explains. 

"Thank you all of you," Tobio says smiling. 

Tobio notices Keiji walking up to him so he decides to introduce him to his friends. 

"Guys this is Keiji, Keiji these are my friends," Tobio says. 

"Nice meet all of you, oh, Tobio this is Koutarou Bokuto, he's my best friend and captain of the volleyball team now," Keiji says Introducing the boy that was with him. 

"Nice meeting you," Tobio says smiling. 

"You too," Koutarou says. 

"Tobs, are you gonna tell them our names?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Oh right, okay, the the guy with the spike hair is Yuutarou, the one who looks tired is Akira, the one with brown hair is Tooru, and the one with green eyes is Hajime," Tobio says pointing at them. 

"Nice to meet you guys," Keiji says. 

"Same with you, and thanks for taking care of Tobio, he's like family to us," Hajime says. 

"You're welcome, he's very special to me now, oh, did you tell them the good news?" Keiji asks knowing how forgetful Tobio is. 

"Crap, no," Tobio says pouting. 

"What good news?" Tooru asks. 

"I got a scouted to go to Fukurodani for volleyball," Tobio says blushing. 

"That's amazing," Everyone says. 

"Yay, now we have another baby owl," Koutarou says ruffling Tobio's hair. 

* * *

That night Tobio get a surprise by Keiji's family throwing him a graduation party. Tobio's friends stays and celebrates with him. Koutarou stays and get to know more about Tobio. Keiji doesn't go far from Tobio since when he does, Tobio hunts him down so he can stay close to him. Tobio learns that Akira and Yuutarou are gonna go to Aoba Johsai like Tooru and Hajime did. His friends and Keiji, and Koutarou learns more about each other and Tooru and Hajime shows their protective side towards Keiji and Koutarou. 

"We promise we will take care of him, especially Keiji, he always help Tobio with his homework and everything," Koutarou says. 

"You really have to out me," Keiji mutters and he looks towards Tobio who's talking to his best friends. 

"I had too, I don't wanna get on their bad sides, and I want them to know that we will take care of him," Koutarou whines. 

"We trust you guys, just don't hurt him," Tooru says. 

"We promise we won't," Keiji and Koutarou says. 

"Good," Hajime says. 

* * *

After the party, Tobio and Keiji are curl up together in bed. Keiji is rubbing Tobio's upper arm as Tobio watch the movie he has playing. 

"Your friends especially you senpais are scary," Keiji says. 

Tobio moves his head so his chin is resting on Keiji's chest. 

"They're protective over me," Tobio says smiling. 

"Yeah I know," Keiji says kissing Tobio's nose. 

Keiji waits a few minutes before he breaks the silence again. 

"Hey, your remember you first year of middle school when I promise you something?" Keiji asks. 

"You said when I finished middle school, you would take my virginity since I was to young back then," Tobio says. 

"That you remember," Keiji teases. 

"Well, I really wanna do it still," Tobio whines. 

Keiji pulls Tobio up a little so they can kiss. Tobio straddles Keiji without breaking the kiss. Keiji rests his hands on Tobio's hips as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Tobio follows Keiji's lead and tilt his head as well. Keiji breaks the kiss and holds Tobio's face in his hands as he rubs his thumbs over Tobio's cheeks. 

"You're so beautiful," Keiji says as he locks eyes with Tobio. 

"I wanna be yours Keiji," Tobio says biting his bottom lip. 

"I'll make your mine, I'll make love with you all night if that what you want," Keiji says as he runs a thumb across Tobio's bottom lip. 

"Please," Tobio says tearing up. 

Keiji flips them around and goes back to kissing Tobio. Tobio wraps his arms around the older neck and brings him closer. Keiji puts all his weight on his forearms and starts kissing down Tobio's jaw to his neck. Keiji sucks a mark where Tobio's neck meets his shoulder as Tobio wraps his legs around Keiji's waist. 

"I love you Keiji," Tobio says as he arms goes through Keiji's hair. 

"I love you too Tobs, I always did since I first saw you sitting on the couch," Keiji says against Tobio's neck. 

Tobio tears up and brings Keiji's lips back to his. Keiji kisses back and licks Tobio's bottom lip. Tobio opens his mouth and let Keiji's tongue into his mouth. Keiji explores every inch of Tobio's wet cavern as his hands goes under Tobio's shirt. True to Keiji's words, they made love all night. The express their love with their bodies till they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. 


	4. Author Note

Thank you for your comments and I'm gonna make this story:

Boruto x Kageyama x Akaashi

Sorry for those who wanted Akaashi x Kageyama, after I finish this story I can make a story about those two. 

If you guys want me to make another story right now work just Akaashi x Tobio, please leave a comment, and I'll write about them. If any of you guys want to read an Akaashi x Kageyama story I just posted a story call 'My Blueberry Omega'


	5. Welcome To Fukurodani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio first weeks of Fukurodani and he is already catching a lot of boys eyes. He was afraid this would happen since he's not that tall and he always with Koutarou and Keiji. When he goes to the first practice, He's get unexpected news that he actually like to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio walks into his classroom and all eyes land on him. He keeps his head down and goes to his seat and sits down. The boy behind him taps his shoulder so he turns around and see the boy smiling at him. 

"Hi I'm Wataru," He says with a kind smile. 

"Hi, I'm Tobio," Tobio says with a small smile. 

"Nice to meet you, have you join any club yet?" He asks trying to make Tobio comfortable and become friends with him. 

"I'm joining the volleyball Club," Tobio mutters. 

"Hey so am I," He says happily. 

"That's cool, do you maybe wanna be friends?" Tobio asks biting his bottom lip. 

"I was hoping we can become friends especially now since we're gonna be on the same club and class," Wataru says. 

The class starts and Tobio has a smile on his face for the whole time. When it was time for lunch, Wataru and Tobio walks out of class together when they hear a loud scream. 

"MY BABY OWL!" They say. 

Tobio looks in that direction and see Koutarou and Keiji walking up to them. 

"I'm guessing he's talking to you?" Wataru asks with a smile. 

"Yeah, I actually live with his best friend, the one beside him, and I'm also dating him, and I may have a crush on the one who just yelled, so if you think that's weird," Tobio says rubbing his arm. 

"I'm not gonna judge you, I'm your friend and I'm gonna support you all the way through," Wataru says. 

"HEY HEY HEY! Did my baby owl already made a friend," Koutarou says hugging Tobio from behind. 

"Yes, and he's gonna be on the volleyball team," Tobio says as he smiles. 

"Ooo, did you tell him you got scouted for this school?" Koutarou says smiling. 

"That's actually cool, what are you gonna play?" Wataru asks. 

"Setter, now how about we go to lunch," Tobio suggests. 

"You can come with us Wataru," Keiji says. 

"That's okay, I can see Tobio already has his hands full," Wataru starts. 

"Nope, everyone in the volleyball Club is gonna eat lunch together so we can get to know each other since we won't have practice with the first years till next week," A new person says. 

"Hey Haruki," Keiji says. 

"Hey, who are these two lovely people?" Haruki asks as he watch Koutarou spin Tobio around in circles. 

"This is Wataru and I know his name cause of the applications, and Wataru, I'm Keiji the vice-captain, the boy who's holding Tobio is his arms is the captain Koutarou, and Haruki and other boy is Tobio," Keiji says. 

"Nice to meet you two and welcome to the team," Haruki says as he pulls Tobio away from Koutarou. 

"Sorry for him, he's something else and just saying he's has an Emo side when tends to come out during matches," Haruki says as he let Tobio go. 

They all go to lunch and Wataru and Tobio meets the rest of the team. Wataru and Tobio ends up getting closer and everyone finds out about the relationship between the two setters. 

"Trust me when I say this, we all are gonna protect you with everything we have and support you," Haruki says. 

"Maybe I want Tobio as well," Koutarou whines to Keiji. 

"If Tobio okay with it, you can join the relationship," Keiji says pushing the whining Koutarou off of him. 

"I'm okay with it," Tobio says with a smile.

* * *

The next week, the first years starts practice with the rest of the team. Tobio instantly connects with the spikers which makes Keiji happy. 

"You seem happy," Koutarou says teasing Keiji. 

"Oh shut up, I'm happy since our little owl is connecting so easy with the others," Keiji says rolling his eyes. 

"Well he did have lunch with them all week last week, and I have to admit it's cute to see him so happy with this team," Koutarou says as he watches Tobio. 

Tobio looks at them before saying something to Wataru before jogging to the two older boys. 

"Hey Kou? Can I set for you, only if you're not busy?" Tobio asks biting his bottom lip. 

"Of course you can," Koutarou says excitedly. 

Tobio's face brightens up and skips to the ball cart. Koutarou follows him and Keiji does to and lean against the ball cart. 

"Well let begin," Keiji says with a smile.

They practice for a good thirty minutes before Keiji calls for a break so they don't push Tobio to far. Koutarou whine about it till Keiji tells him why he wants a break. 

"Fine," Koutarou says sitting on the ground beside Tobio. 

Tobio curls into his side and Koutarou wraps his arm around Tobio. 

"Today is a good day," Koutarou says with his normal big smile.

* * *

Koutarou manages to talk Keiji into letting Tobio spend the night with him. They walk into Koutarou's bedroom and he's instantly stealing Tobio's lips. Tobio wraps his arms around Koutarou's neck and jumps on him. Koutarou holds Tobio by the back of his thighs and carries Tobio to his bed. He throws Tobio on the bed and let him crawl to the pillows before crawling over Tobio. Tobio rubs his hands up Koutarou's chest and feels all the muscles. Koutarou leans down and starts kissing Tobio's lips. When Tobio need oxygen Koutarou starts kissing down his neck and sucks on the spot where the shoulder meets the neck. 

"Koutarou, please make love to me, I need you right now," Tobio says as he runs his hands through Koutarou's hair. 

"I will baby, I'll make love to you no matter how long you want," Koutarou says kissing different spots on Tobio's neck. 

Tobio arch his back and leans into Koutarou touches. Koutarou makes his promise and they make love till Tobio ends up falling asleep. Koutarou is almost asleep when his bedroom door opens. Koutarou opens his eyes and see Keiji walking to his bed. He climbs into the other side of Tobio and locks eyes with Koutarou. 

"Welcome to the relationship," Keiji says smiling. 


	6. Practice Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukurodani has their first practice match and Keiji and Koutarou makes sure that Tobio is the main setter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio beats his boyfriends to the gym and now talking to Akinori. They are in a middle a conversation something about volleyball when a loud voice boom throughout the gym. 

"HEY HEY HEY WE GOT OUR FIRST PRACTICE MATCH!" Koutarou yells. 

"Please stop yelling," Keiji says walking pass him. 

"With who?" Haruki asks. 

"We're playing against Nekoma," Koutarou says. 

"Damn, I heard that they're tough," Akinori says. 

"So are we do everyone get to practice and Tobio we need to talk to you," Keiji says. 

Tobio walks to them and follow them to where the coach is standing at. 

"Yes coach?" Tobio asks. 

"These two been talking to me and they said they would really love it if you're be our official setter and I have to agree with them," Their coach says. 

"If everyone okay with that then I'll be the official setter," Tobio says shyly. 

Koutarou gives them a smirk before he yells out to everyone. 

"Who would love Tobio to be our official setter?" Koutarou yells. 

Everyone agrees and that is how Tobio became Fukurodani's official setter. 

* * *

Tobio is cuddling with Koutarou as he finishes his homework. 

"Can you stop pouting at me," Koutarou says ruffling Tobio's hair. 

"No, you didn't have enough to call me out like that," Tobio says with a deeper pout. 

"Oh come on, it was fun and you wanted to know who would want you to be our official setter," Koutarou says smiling. 

Tobio just pouts and hears someone else chuckle at him. 

"Stop pouting and finish your homework," Keiji says sitting down their drinks on the table by their homework. 

"Fine," Tobio says and finishes his homework. 

When Tobio finishes his homework he cuddles Keiji as Keiji looks over his homework. 

"Did he get them all correct?" Koutarou asks. 

"Yeah, good job Tobs," Keiji says. 

Tobio blushes and hides his head in Keiji's chest. 

"Shut up," Tobio mumbles. 

His boyfriends just chuckles and finish their homework. 

* * *

The day of the practice match comes and turns out Keiji and Koutarou are already friends with the setter and captain. Once again Tobio is standing by Akinori as he watches his boyfriends interact with the captain and setter. 

"I think we should introduce ourselves," Akinori says with a smirk. 

"I guess," Tobio says as he follows Akinori to the others. 

"And you guys know Akinori and this is our first year boyfriend Tobio," Koutarou says as he spots Tobio and Akinori. 

"Damn we was coming over to introduce ourselves," Akinori says crossing his arms across his chest. 

Koutarou and Akinori starts bickering which causes everyone else to sigh. 

"Nice to meet you" Kenma says smiling. 

Tobio let out a shy smile before hiding behind Keiji. 

"Nice meeting you as well," Tobio says as he peeks around Keiji. 

"He's a shy one," Keiji says shrugging. 

"I can tell, but you don't have to be shy around us, I promise none of us will hurt you," Kenma says with a small smile. 

Tobio smiles back and comes from behind Keiji and stands beside him. 

"He was never shy around me," Koutarou says as he tilts his head to the side. 

"Well that's because you're not intimidating," Keiji says. 

Koutarou whines and Tobio let out a giggle and hides his face in Keiji's shoulder. 

* * *

After everyone warmed up and everything, they begin their practice match. Tobio have admit that Nekoma is very good. Out of the six sets they played, Fukurodani have only two of them. They decide to have another one so Fukurodani can avenge themselves. Which in the end they won four out of six. Tobio let himself fall onto the ground with a nuff. Koutarou walks over to him and sits beside him and starts running his hand through his. 

"Tired tired Tobio," Koutarou says playfully. 

"Oh shut up," Tobio mumbles as he rolls onto his back. 

He looks at Koutarou and gives him a smile and holds his hands up. Koutarou takes a hold of one and kisses the back of it. Keiji comes to Tobio's other side and sits there as well and take a hold of his other hand and kisses the back of it as well. 

"Good job today baby," Keiji says with a smile. 

"Thanks, I have a lot of fun today," Tobio says as he swings his and his boyfriends hands in the air. 

"Well we're glad," Kenma says sitting by Tobio's head. 

"We had fun as well," Tetsurou says sitting by Tobio's legs.

* * *

Tobio is laying between his boyfriends as they continue to gently kiss his neck. 

"We're supposed to be watching this movie," Tobio says running his hands through their hair. 

"Yeah that is true but this is so much more fun," Koutarou mumbles from his spot on Tobio's neck. 

That tickles Tobio's neck who let out a giggle. 

"You're way too cute," Keiji says plopping onto his back. 

Koutarou kisses Tobio's neck one more time before laying back on his back. They continue the movie and just lay there and lounge around for the rest of the night. 

* * *

The next day at practice the coach has everyone partners up with one of their senpais so Keiji instantly call for Tobio. So they went to the net and Keiji sets up water bottles so they can have some kind of targets. During this time, Keiji decides that he should teach Hajime some different kind of sets that can help him later on during tournaments. 

"Damn, he can catch on so easy," Koutarou comments from the sidelines. 

"I know right," Keiji says throwing a ball for Tobio. 

During practice Koutarou goes to their coach to talk about setting up a practice match with a school in Miyagi. The coach agree and says that he will talk to the school and see what will happen. When practice ends Koutarou calls everyone over to have a work meeting. 

"Okay guys, hopefully we will have another practice match soon with a school in Miyagi," Koutarou announce. 

"Which one?" Tobio asks tilting his head cutely. 

"That my little owl is a surprise," Koutarou says winking at him. 


	7. The Tokyo Boys Goes To Miyagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For their next practice match, Fukurodani travels all the way down to Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

It's three in the morning and the Fukurodani's boys are meet up in the parking lot by a bus to go to Miyagi. 

"Can we know what team we're practicing against yet?" Tobio whines as he leans against Watari. 

"But I wanna surprise you," Koutarou whines. 

"I'll be surprised anyhow," Tobio says smiling. 

"True true, but ain't telling you," Koutarou says smirking.

"Rude," Tobio says smiling. 

Koutarou just shrugs his shoulder and makes sure everyone gets on the bus. Tobio sits between Haruki and Akinori and falls asleep against Haruki's shoulder for the whole ride. When he wakes up, he's at the school they was going to. When Tobio comes to his senses, he sees turquoise and white pants and jackets. He gasps and runs and jumps into Akira's arms. 

"Bout time you figured out where we was," Keiji teases. 

"Oh shut it, I just woke up," Tobio says smiling as he hugs his friends. 

They catch up before they all have to warm up for the match. This go around Fukurodani wins four of the matches as Sejoh wins two of them. Since the match ends earlier than anyone plan everyone mingles around and talk to one another. 

"Wait so you're telling me you not only dating the setter but now you're dating the captain," Akira says happily. 

"Yes I am," Tobio says smiling. 

"Damn, that's amazing, so how's the relationship with them?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Amazing, they spoiled me a lot and they make sure I'm doing well in school," Tobio says. 

"They sounds like they're keepers," Akira says smiling. 

"I heard about you and the setter and captain," Tooru says walking up to them. 

"Yeah yeah to let you know they treat me very well," Tobio says knowing Tooru and Hajime are protective over him. 

"Good, thats all we care about, well and that's also if you happy then we don't have a problem," Hajime says sitting down beside Tobio. 

Keiji and Koutarou soon join them and they got closer to Tobio's best friends. Soon Fukurodani have to leave and make it to their school once again. 

"See you around, and you can come over any time you want, I'll pick you up myself," Akira says as he hugs Tobio tightly. 

"We'll make side that you'll see him, it just have been hectic these past weeks," Keiji explains. 

"Sane here," Tooru says. 

They end up talking and Tobio has to break the silence so that they can leave. 

"See you guys again," Tobio says as he walks away with his boyfriend. 

On the bus, Tobio is sitting between his boyfriends and they're resting their hands on their thighs as Koutarou sleeps against Tobio's shoulder. 

"They actually are nice, at your graduation party your protective senpais gave us a lecture and they're creepy when they are serious and protective," Keiji says looking out the window. 

"They are known to be scary," Tobio says with a smile. 

"It good to have senpais like that," Keiji says looking at Tobio. 

"It is and now I have you and Koutarou to her like that as well," Tobio says kissing Keiji's cheek. 

"And we'll make sure that will happen," Keiji says kissing Tobio's lips gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


End file.
